Research Animal Care and Medicine Core: The multiple specialized mouse models of genetic dysfunction used for each of these projects require expert animal care, housing, and veterinary preventive medicine and diagnostic support. Analysis of strain needs, procurement and breeding options, and intensive management and monitoring of in-house breeding production colonies are necessary for the smooth functioning of the specific aims of these projects. The Research Animal Care and Medicine Core will provide veterinary oversight and individualized care and programming for the animal models integral to each project. This Core will interact closely with Core E (quantitative PCR) to provide the most appropriate samples (tissue or blood) for prompt genotyping and individual animal identification. In addition, the Animal Core will work closely with Core G (Neurological Services Core) to provide animals (homozygous, heterozygous, or wild type) at the correct ages and times for comprehensive neurophenotyping.